


I Heard You

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: Everything had been set right, apart from one thing. As Dean stands alone on the bridge looking out at Heaven's beauty, he starts to wonder how he can be happy if he can't share it with the one he loves.Note: I haven't seen the episode but this is for all my friends to try cheer them up x
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Heard You

Every time Dean looked at the details of Heaven, he felt a sense of peace mixed with a deep pain. Yes, it was beautiful, but a part of him still longed to see a blue tie draped over a chair or hear the flutter of wings beside him.

The memory of Cas' final words still stabbed at his heart. Everything he wanted to say had left him in that moment and he could only stand and watch, and yet now all the words he should have spoken echoed in his mind. He couldn't rest yet, not with that guilt and loss still on his shoulders.

Grief hit him hard some nights. He would wake up calling Cas' name, or get a lump in his throat when he saw Sam and Eileen taking a walk together. He was glad, at least, that his brother had married Eileen and had had a life together. They both deserved that.

The sound of the water did nothing to soothe him as he rested against the fencing of the bridge. Dean held a bottle of beer in his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to drink it. He simply stood there, waiting.

 _I don't know why I still wait for you. You're not coming home._ Dean thought, sighing into the silence. And yet he would always wait, because that's what you did for the ones you loved.

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts and he closed his eyes in annoyance. Though he loved his family, he didn't want to deal with their concern right now. Some days he just wanted to stay here and think about Cas, and he was about to turn round and tell Sam, Bobby or whoever it was that, when a voice made him freeze.

"Hello, Dean."

No. No he was dreaming, or had gone crazy. It _couldn't_ be...could it?

Hardly able to catch his breath, the bottle slipped from his hand as he whirled around, only managing to stay upright by gripping tightly onto the fence. Cas was staring at him, so close that Dean could reach out and touch him. His hair was still an absolute mess and in the bright sunlight he looked more beautiful than Dean had ever seen him.

"Y-you're...Cas..."

"I'm late, I know. Jack took a while getting me here." A soft smile caressed his face, and Dean wanted to run his finger along his bottom lip. He was just so _beautiful_ and he was _here._

Dean couldn't waste anymore time, he had made that mistake already.

"Cas, I love you. I LOVE you, okay? You're okay...we..."

"We're okay, Dean." Cas stepped forward and took Dean's trembling hand, his thumb grazing over the knuckles. "I'm here and we're okay." 

"Cas, God I love you." 

"I know." His hands moved to brush against Dean's arms, his shoulders, his face. Every touch relearning what they had almost lost forever. "All the prayers Dean, all the times you told me...I heard you."

All the pain and guilt he'd been holding onto left him, and he slumped against Cas, suddenly drained. Cas had heard him, and they were okay. He was finally home.

He didn't know who had made the first move, but one second he was staring at that perfect face and the next, Cas' lips were on his. It felt as if he was taking his first ever breath, or that he hadn't been truly alive before and was now finding out what that felt like. He could curse himself for waiting so long, but right now he wanted to commit the feeling and taste of kissing Cas to memory.

"I fucking love you, Cas." Dean whispered when they finally pulled apart, resting his forehead against his angel's.

Cas rubbed their noses together and then moved to kiss along Dean's jaw line before whispering in his ear, "let's go home." 

They held on tightly to each other, not able to draw their eyes away for more than a second. Dean could hardly believe it was real, that after all the pain and suffering he could have such happiness. And yet here Cas was.

Heaven had made a place for them, and in that moment for the first time, Dean finally understood what true happiness was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _And I need a hand to hold_  
Someone to tell the truth  
Would it be okay if I came home to you?

_~Home to you by Sigrid_


End file.
